farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Club
The Club was introduced to FarmVille on November 21, 2012. The idea was to plant and harvest crops with your neighbors through a club. Each week you would work together to grow crops. If your Club earned enough mastery points (relevant to other Clubs), you would get a permanent license to that specific crop. Different Clubs You could join a club by clicking the Club icon on the bottom of the screen, near your neighbor bar. You could only join public clubs, unless you got an invite to join a private club. Your friends could invite you to both. You could also make a Club yourself, but you could only belong to 1 club at a time. To create a club, you needed different parts. You could ask these parts from your neighbors. You needed 50 Signatures, 50 Club Seeds, and 50 Club Flags (or pay at once). You could then choose an icon and a name for your club and start inviting friends. When you joined a club, some people had different ranks. *Leader of a Club - The person who leads the club. This person could leave messages to other members of the Club using the message window. When the leader harvested crops, their harvests count x150 of the Club's overall score. They also had a special badge next to their profile picture in the Club Leaderboard window. *Expert Farmer - the person with the top harvests in the Club. Their harvests counted x80 towards the Club's overall score. They also had a special badge next to their profile picture in the Club Leaderboard window. Weekly Crop Harvesting Contest The main point of a Club was to harvest as much as possible of the weekly crop. You could see the weekly crop on the left of the Clubs! window. All the others would show a lock on the image. You could use ALL of your farms to gather more points. All of the original crops were land-based plots. On the bottom left of the Clubs! window, you could see how much time was left to get your score up. At the end of the week, if your Club was in the top 50% of the Club Leaderboard for that specific crop, you could advance and move on to the next crop. You could see where you stood with the pointer, the green half meant you were part of the top 50%. The red half meant you are NOT part of the top 50% and needed to plant and harvest more to advance. Important! - If your Club didn't get into the top half, you would have to start over again and try to get into the top half before you could advance. Once your Club won a round, you would earn yourselves a permanent license for the crop that you were working hard on. Each of these FarmVille Club Crops were masterable. Besides the usual shiny Crop Mastery signs, you would also receive a shiny Club Trophy to show off. Each time your Club got into the top 50%, you would receive a trophy. Crops Every Stage meant at least one week of planting and harvesting to get your Club's points up. This could be multiple weeks in a row, for it is not guaranteed that the club will get into the top 50%. for more information see Clubs/Crops Gallery Clubs - What is this.png|'Clubs!' What is this? Farmville Clubs.png Club Notice.png See also *Co-op job *seed Category:Club